Scrat
Scrat is a recurring character in the Scrat Fiction universe, as well as the main protagonist from late 2017 to early 2018. Scrat is responsible for causing many events to occur within said universe. He has very limited self awareness, and only speaks when the writers forget he can't talk. Scrat is also the figurehead of a cult obsessed with his species. Like most other characters in this universe, Scrat cannot die permanently. Any form of death he experiences will be undone in his next appearance. Scrat is responsible for the creation of this universe. He started it, and he shall end it when he sees fit. Scrat is the source of all horrific energy used to create each piece of this universe. Scrat And The Curse Of The Korean Shrek Crocs Scrat's first appearance was in the second of the fifteen stories in the original Bible. He was first described sitting on his front porch eating a Kit Kat. Immediately afterward, a van pulled into his driveway, and in it carried Sea Hitler and the Korean Shrek Crocs. He let out a "REEEE!" and snatched the box the carried the crocs from her. He put on the crocs and began to levitate off the ground. A pentagram appeared and Spooky Scary Skeletons crawled out and asked him for calcium. He gave them milk and the skeletons left with the milk. He then heard a familiar voice, which was Jegus! He screamed and hid under the carpet. Jegus chewed a hole in the carpet and attempted to eat him. He picked up his iPhone X and called 911. The police's distraction allowed him to sneak up behind the ghost of Jegus and sucked him with a vaccuum. He turned around and walked away, only to trip on the chewed carpet and fall on a Shrek Croc. He picked it up and screamed realizing they were made in Korea. He soaked the crocs in bleach and holy water and sent them away in a rocket to never be seen again. For now... John Legbert And The Raiders Of The Lost Pickle Scrat was walking to the side of the road with the vaccuum that still carried the ghost of Jegus. He threw the vaccuum into the street only to be crushed by Rich Man From Mexico's gold motorbike. Later, it is told that he goes to '''Gaston the Thicc's '''funeral. Scratswap Scrat woke up to an empty white room on a bed without bed sheets. He stopped to stare at the enormous detail of Scratfics. He then noticed the open window that was above him. He stood up, hungry, thirsty, annoyed, and confused. He saw a silver bucket in the corner of the room. It smeeled like burnt Cheese Noodle. He looked into the bucket and saw an arm floating in a pool of burgundy and olive colored liquids. He picked up the arm and ate it. It tasted quite cheesy. He then drank the liquid that was in the bucket, and later passed out. Scrat woke up soon after Curley's wife died. He noticed a horned creature that he had never seen before. The thing said, "Hello, there." The creature gave Scrat a deal, the thing told Scrat that he would heal him, if he builds a statue of Jegus. He did take the deal and built the statue. The creature then tells Scrat to honk the statue's donk. He first refuses to do so. The creature then says, "Honk it's donk or I honk your donk!" The pressure began to fal lon him. He decided to honk the statue's donk. The statue came to life and butch-slapped Needle Beetle. Scrat watched as the quality of Scrat Fics went back to normal. Later, Needle Beetle went back to his hole, knowing he would fight Scrat again. Preparing For War! "Greetings, everyone." told Scrat as he scanned the Lords of Scrat Fiction, everybody was there. He continued, "You all know what must happen! This series is coming to an end! We have decided to hold a competition to determine who shall take over!" "Rule one: You must wait until the horn blows before you battle each other!" "Rule two: You may only fight on the frozen lake!" "Rule three: No teams!" "Now, line up! Let God guide your souls to victory!" Scrat blessed himself and all of the other Lords of Scrat Fiction with holy water. When the ceremonies were over, he returned to his dwelling, in preparation for the final battle. He stood to the Scrat Church and prayed to God for a sign, and thunder crashed nearby. He walked down the ice lake and began to cross to the center island where the (Pete Van) Horn was located. The Final Battle Scrat prepared to begin the battle when he was attacked by Rich Man From Mexico. He told him not to start fighting before the horn sounds. He replied otherwise in taco tone. But Scrat escaped, picked up a large stick and used to smash the statue of Jegus. Lights began to fly out of the statue and then it exploded, knocking Scrat unconsious. When he became consious on again, he told, "It is time to start the battle." as he sounded the (Pete Van) Horn. During the fight, Lennie began to furiously pet Scrat. The pressure of Lennie petting him was enough to kill Scrat. Trivia *Scrat is considered the main protagonist of Scrat Fiction (hence the name) *Despite this, Scrat appears in only five out of the fifteen original Scrat Fiction stories *The bucket and its contents were from "Needle Beetle Pails Xefros Tritoh/Where's The Febreeze?"